Rebellion
by AlisonWritesToYou
Summary: Very Sexy One-Shot? Or Hard Core Story? You be the judge.
1. Definitely Not A Good Girl

**Alright, very first one-shot which may turn out to be a story. I'll have ya'll decide and then you let me know, meantime I am going to be writing it. I'll post chapter two and see what you guys think. It will definetly be longer, this was just a sample of what it could be :)**

**Anddd for Clare's outfit in this I copied it off of some girls polyvore account, and she gave it to me. So I have a polyvore account and I can post every outfit Clare wears in this story! If you don't care for them, don't look:) Thanks for reading!**

**P.S, if you have ANY IDEAS LET ME KNOW! There are absolutley no bad ideas. I could convert them into a story and write your name giving you the credit for the idea, if you don't want to be mentioned then let me know but I will say 'not my idea'**

**Okay that just about covers everything:)**

**REBELELION**

"New School New Rules New Drama." I sighed out loud shoving sweaty hands into raw denim. "Eh, won't be that bad. Maybe." Adam knew nothing more than what I knew. We were new at Degrassi. My parents switched schools every so often to find out which one worked out best for me, none of them yet. I was a constant trouble maker. No one could stop me. No new school no sweet girlfriend. I swear parents were delusional.

"Yeah...Adam I don't know about that. There are only so many hot girls in the world." I said slapping his back. "Okay true, but fortunately for me and you there are plenty here. Trust me."

"Alright smarty, how do you know who these girls are and if they really do go here. Video games aren't real life Adam, you can't make girls just appear."

Adam obviously caught my sarcasm because he pointed right in their direction. Three girls were at their lockers talking non stop."How did you know about the-" I was going to ask how he knew about them because they were behind us, but he cut me off by slapping my back. "Trust me dude." He smirked and left. I have taught this kid well. Hmm, they were all pretty cute but the one that stuck out most was...well the thing that stuck out most were her piercing blue eyes. Her black eyeliner made them stick out like sirens.

I was still debating on whom and if I should talk to. I choose ' Blue Eyes.' She didn't have and innocent style, neither was it bad girl. The tight jeans spoke for themselves when she turned around to screw in her combo. Her black studded heels didn't fail the naughty test either, but what struck me with curiosity was the glimmering chain that hung from her neck resting on her cleavage.

Here goes nothing.

When I was walking I guess she saw me because she lifted her head, her friends had left by now. Good, they know my rules. I like a girl all to myself. I eyed her all around from her liquid black heels to her long honey hair. She smelled like vanilla and peony flowers but I could tell she was not a good girl. She too began to look me all around, combat boots and shaggy black hair.

"Well, is their something wrong?" She finally spoke.

"No, no, no. It's just... I'm the new kid at school and you didn't feel the need to come greet me. Show me around." I said eyeing her chest. She smirked at me, terrific; I like a girl who can smirk.

"Aww, I'd love to but my charity is closed for the day." She lifted my head up to look into her eyes keeping the facial expression. The sexy creature closed her locker and left me standing there. Half amused, half annoyed.

"At least let me get your name!" I shouted.

She spun her body all the way around and called "Clare Edwards."

I could get used to hearing that name.

I could tell she was not a good girl. Almost...rebel like

**Alright, let me know if you want this to be a story or just keep it like this, more fan fiction to come! Oh and yes, I know I'm not the best writer, I just know I have good ideas :)**


	2. Rolling In The Ravine

**Rebellion Chapter Two :) And remember that I am only going to finish this story line if you let me know if you like it! So if you really enjoy it please let me know! **

**P.S, thanks for the cute little reviews you guys left me telling me you liked it! Love you!**

**Okay. Starting…Now!**

* * *

><p>Think of Fallon Renolds. Fallon Renolds. Fallon Renolds. Fallon Renolds was a very unattractive girl at my old school. She wore the biggest glasses, with big green eyes. She had grimy yellow buck teeth that she never cared to brush, and stringy black hair. She had this gorgeous quality to her body though; too bad it got clouded by her face.<p>

Thank god, that helped bring it down. I was sitting in the boy's bathroom, in the last stall; you know the one for handy cap people. Clare Edwards was the everlasting image glue to the eye balls of my brain. I mean what was so great about this girl any ways? I bet she just dressed like that to seem sexy, honestly what could be so dangerous about a girl with a rocking body and delicate features. Well, coming from her chest…there wasn't much delicate about that.

Anyways, I really had to get out of here I had my second class up next. I missed my first period because of her; well that's the price you pay having a big member.

* * *

><p>After about five minutes of class the doors swung open, and guess who walked in. Clare. She was carrying a pair of pink drum sticks in one hand and her phone in the other. She came and sat right next to me as I watched her, paying not one lick of attention to anyone in the classroom let alone minding that she totally and completely interrupted our lesson. I didn't know whether she was sexy or just a big distraction…well; I've never been one to pass up a distraction.<p>

Edwards plopped her black bag right next to my foot, propping her legs up on her desk watching it wobble. Her black heels gritted together due to the spikes, she looked like a bad teacher at her desk. She leaned over and looked up to smile kinkily at me before unzipping her purse to pull out head phones. Her hands rose to her ears to stick in the ear buds and play some music. The teacher folded his arms and stomped like boot camp in front of her desk.

"Miss Edwards this behavior like yours is completely unacceptable!"

The delicate beauty converted her eyes to meet contact with Mr. Armstrong. I thought she was going to get up and leave for detention or something, but all that came out of her mouth was a 'pop' sound from her light pink bubble gum. Mr. Armstrong cocked his head and sighed. He resumed the lesson trying really hard not to focus on Clare's constant drumming.

My interest sort of took over me as I leaned to check and see what she was listening to. I got really confused when I looked to see the cord unplugged. She caught my gaze and looked over at me to give a very lopsided smile. The bell rang before I could say anything. This time she jammed the end of the plug into the socket and left the class room leaving her purse.

She spun out the door and started humming a little to the music, people seemed to think of it as a normal action but then she started drumming on the lockers all the way to her locker that had stickers all over it, you could hardly see the ugly mustard yellow. She pulled out just about most everything without touching one single text book.

Clare spun right past me giggling her giggle. Honestly to tell you the truth that has been haunting me all day…who is she?

Some short curly haired kid with pale skin and glasses walked in front of me to get to his friend. I pulled him back towards me with my baseball glove hands. "Hey. I got to ask you something." His brown eyes somehow got bigger as he blurted out "Whatever man! Science homework, Math homework, you name it!" still trying to get free.

"No I don't need any…actually yeah, bio homework too. But I have this one question."

"Anything." He raised his hands up in defense; examining them I saw a power rangers band aid on his left pinky.

I shook it off and preceded my question.

"Who is…she?" I asked pointing down the hallway now standing next to the flimsy built figure.

"Her? That's Clare Edwards." He nodded giving me a grim smile as if happy to be talking to a bully…and not getting shoved into a locker.

"No, I know her name. I mean who is she? Why is she like the way she is?"

He started laughing at my quest when he finally stole a glance from me and said "Oh, okay you're serious. Clare? Clare Edwards. Gosh you must be new, uhh let's see shall we, basics or full on personality?"

Slowly slashing my head right and left for a mere five seconds I chose personality. Why go through this much trouble to learn the basics?

"Well, she is sixteen years of age, used to date football and basketball player K.C Guthrie. Don't talk to him about it, he misses her a lot. Gets by very easy with out doing an inch of homework, kind of all due to me and Connor. She is definitely known as the bad ass girl of Degrassi, but don't push you're luck with her, she knows how to give some payback."

I was still amused from the nerd using the word 'ass' like it was nothing to him.

"Alright, that's not worth my time. Give me some really good stuff on her. Why is she known to be a bad ass? What has she done to prove herself?"

"Clare, what has Clare done to prove herself? Well, first off she can get any guy to do anything she wants by just looking him in the eye. I know it works on me, she has keyed Mr. Simpson's car. Had sex with Fitz Gerald and Owen Milligan, not at the same time but both in the Boiler Room. Probably a little dose of bad girl credit comes from the way she dresses, and absolutely no one can drum as good as she can."

"Hmm, and what's your name?"

"Wesley Betenkamp." He said blinking and smiling. Yeah, a little dorky for me but whatever, he seems like a good 'Clare Guide'. Lame I know but hey, can't blame a guy when he sees a sexy woman.

Two hours later during study hall…

Quickly I tried rushing myself to study hall but I just had this urge to follow Clare. Yeah, first day but come on, if you were me and your instincts were kicking you in the ass like mine were…you'd follow her. She had this silver convertible parked right next to my hearse, hmm. I didn't have a clue as to where she was going, but my whole body was telling me to skip class. Even that angel that appears on your shoulder told me to go.

* * *

><p>As soon as we hit barb wire and rocky pavement, I knew where we were.<p>

_Ah, the ravine._

She climbed out of her high class car, and I out of Morty she swung open the big wired gate. She had in her hand drumstick and a boom-box. Clare walked all the way to the back left shed going in and setting up shop. She handed the stereo to a tall stocky red head.

"Thanks Ryan."

Ryan nodded and placed the radio on the roof of the shed clicking it on to hear 'Bottle Pop' By the Pussycat Dolls and Snoop Dog. Whoever that was.

_Tip Top,_

_Drip Drop,_

_Bottle's Pop,_

_Lip's Lock,_

_Hips Rock,_

_Don't Stop._

Edwards went to the very back and sat down with a crowd of people. A tall brunette with curly hair came and sat next to Clare in an orange fold out chair, handed her a beer. "Thanks Fi." The raven haired girl nodded and smiled, gulping the sourly liquid.

Running past the rest of the semi circle the tall boy with a spiky haircut stopped next to Clare and her friend. "Hey baby the boiler room looks cold, wanna turn on the heat?" He gave her that nod guys do when they say ridiculous pick up lines. You know the one where they put their head up really quick, the on that looks like they flinched like a dumb ass.

Clare took her gaze off the tall skinny boy and glanced at her friend smiling then back at her boyish friend. "You know, I would but last time me and Owen were in there…." A crowd of people were oozing with laughter before she even finished

"It, kinda liked him better." She shrugged and got up to walk my way with her friend tagging behind.

"Hey stalker." She smiled and rested an elbow on the gate in front of me.

"Hey. So this is where you disappear to. Hmm, is this glamorous enough for you?"

She arched her eyebrows and laughed at my insane comment.

"Yes, it's where all my friends are at. You know…I could introduce you, but seeing as what your like they would probably love you. But, then that means spending more time with me, and we all know you don't what that." She said sarcastically.

This time I laughed.

"You know, i couldn't help but notice during second period when you were paying not one bit of attention to the teacher, your ear buds were...unplugged. How do you do it?"

Clare smiled

"You honestly think I'd be in tenth grade if I didn't pay attention? It's all an illusion. I'm and A plus student. You have to make them THINK you don't care."

"Wow, and I thought I was weird. Let's go meet your friends."

She nodded and linked her fingers through mine bringing me closer to her pack.

"Hey guys this is Eli Goldsworthy my…" She stopped talking and looked up at my eyes. I looked at her and again noticed her eyes. Gorgeous, she shot them back down at her friends.

"Boyfriend." She tilted her head against my chest and smiled bringing our hands up to share the gesture.

WHAT! I just met her and she did this with out even telling…..oh….boyfriend. Well, as much as a disaster I know this will turn out to be…who am I to pass up a game?

"Ahhh, nice to meet you man, names Owen Milligan." We nodded and shook hands.

"Fiona Coyne." She was Clare's friend I could tell, she knew about her plan.

Everyone had said there hellos except for the lonely boy in the back ground.

"Fitz…you wanna say hi?" Clare looked past her friends to Fitz sitting on a broken down picnic table holding a bottle of whiskey. He looked our way with dazed eyes, by the way he talked to Clare and looked at her the way I did…I knew he didn't like me. He shook his head and got up walking my way slowly and shakily.

Now I didn't know if he was too drunk of his ass to string a single sentence together or was scared to talk to me because I was over six feet tall. Eh, what did it matter? He looked like a complete douche anyways. Nothing like this ever really bothered me before, why should it now?

"Hi, go to hell. And stay there." He brushed past my shoulder with a distraught look of determination on his face. I nodded dropping my hand to my black washed jeans.

Clare turned toward me, music turned to 'Dirty' by Christina Aguilera. "He….yeah. Well, this is Eli he's gonna be hanging out with us for a long time. So consider him part of the group now" She smiled and started pushing my chest all the way back to my hearse.

"W-where are we going?"

"Back to your car. Look I know this might be new to you…but my friends over there think I'm a super slut. I've only ever had one real boyfriend that cares about me…he kinda blew that, but I want to let them know I'm not a slut." She whisper yelled, which I didn't mind because her breath smelled like winter fresh gum.

Clare stopped pushing me and looked up at me.

"Plus I think you're really cute." She smirked at me and shoved me in the back of my hearse.

I smirked and landed my hands right on her waist. She looked into my eyes and I swear to god…and this is big because I don't believe in him, I saw something in her eyes. Not that crazy devious look she always has…but, lust?

She rolled her eyes and closed them after attacking my mouth with her lips. Normally I would push any girl off of me that tried to do this…but not Clare. I don't know if it was because she was completely different from any girl I had ever laid eyes on before, or if maybe I just liked the whole 'secret' game we were playing.

Whatever it was it didn't matter, this girl kissed like nobody's business.

She dove her tongue into my mouth and wrestled mine; keep in mind I ALWAYS won tongue fights. But not this time, she won. She crawled onto my body and straddled my hips, hands threaded into my hair yanking, hard.

Clare rocked her hips into mine earning repeated moans and groans from the both of us. My guess is she was grinding into me so the car would shake, of maybe she wanted to release frustration I knew I was giving her. Her hands flew out of my hair disconnecting our lips to rip my shirt over my head. She kept one hand in my locks; she racked her finger nails down my chest to my skull studded belt.

Undoing my belt she popped open my black jeans pulling them down my legs, all with one hand. I felt her sit on my erection through my boxers and it hurt like hell but at the same time felt so damn good.

"Mmmm." Was all that came from her lips smacking against mine.

My hands left her waist beginning to pull off her jacket, along with her dark wash jeans. I rolled on top of her glad that the back of my car was quite spacious. Green eyes shot open moving my mouth down to kiss her neck, she rolled back on top. I had to at least see what her panties looked like, all black lace.

_Oh fuck._

I slid my hands so they were in between her ivory skin and the black lace. She opened her eyes and started on my neck giggling once she found my sweet spot.

"Clare!"

My breath was short and quick and I was enjoying this, but it was wrong. It felt so right though. Sounds cheesy I know but I couldn't get enough of her.

"Stop. Seriously."

Clare pulled back from my neck and stopped her moving.

"What's wrong?"

I stared her in the eyes and had to look away. Wow, Wesley was right…eww why am I thinking about him when I'm…eww.

"Look, I want to do this as much as you do…maybe more but I know it's just to put on a little show for your friends. I know how sluts like you act. They do this whole fake sex thing and then forget about you the next day. I don't want to forget about you. I like you too much."

My lips went into a line and kissed her on the forehead slowly.

She brought her hand to my jaw, turning it; facing her.

"That's why I like you. I told you I'm not a slut. I've had sex before I know what it's like. I've kissed guys before and I know what that's like. I've never kissed guys like you before…" She gave me a smirk.

"What if I don't want to stop, because I like you too much?"

Her normal confident face went into hiding and out came, big blue eyes full and innocent looking. Her blue orbs scanned my face and smiled down at me.

"Well, then. I'd have to give you permission."

Two smiles later we were lying in a blanket of our own clothes panting and laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it, I didn't want to do full on smut for the next chapter but I really wanted it to get hot and sexy. Next few chapter things get a little…dramatic? Anyways love you, hope you enjoy!<strong>


End file.
